<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Begging You (RenxReader) by KionKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804897">I'm Begging You (RenxReader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat'>KionKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You tried to escape</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Begging You (RenxReader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shook quietly as you barely  dared to breathe. You looked both ways through the dark hallway, scanning for any hint of him. His bedroom door was closed, and his light was turned off. You slowly put a single foot forward, sighing silently with relief when it didn't squeak. You had been given away multiple times because of loose planks, and had plenty of scars to prove it. You tiptoed over to the staircase, slowly, clenching your fists and biting your lip. You descended down the stairs, pace increasing according to your heart beat. All you could hear was the blood in your ears.</p><p>Until the creaking of a door opening.</p><p>You threw yourself forward, tripping and falling down the last few steps. You scrambled back to your feet, limping lightly. Your ankle was twisted, but you used it anyway. Only a few more feet, you told yourself, only a few more feet, and you could go back. Back to everything, your family, your friends, your home. They must have been desperate to find you, and you had to make it back to them. you just had to-</p><p>You felt all of the muscles of your body tighten and convulse, making you fall to the ground and thrash helplessly. You Couldn't even hear yourself scream, or see anything. It was only hurt.</p><p>You regained your senses, whining helplessly as you curled into a ball on the floor. You heard the clack of his claws against the floor, stopping in front of you. You didn't dare look up at him. You had seen the look of anger in his face too many times, and it always meant pain. Horrible pain. You sobbed pathetically.</p><p>You had failed again. </p><p>"You woke me up." he growled. "Look at me." He demanded.</p><p>You shook your head weakly. He pressed the button, causing yet another wave of contractions and convulsing. You lifted your head, sniffling. He put a foot on your chest, kicking you over on your back. You cried out, shaking. "You were trying to escape again. Weren't you?" He kicked you in the side. "Weren't you?!"</p><p>You nodded, sobbing violently. "Shut up! Shut up!" he covered the button with his thumb. You covered your mouth, holding in your tears out of fear. He let out a sigh. "I guess you need to be punished." he said it as if it was a chore. </p><p>you shot up, scrambling to your knees. "No! No! please, Ren, I'll be a good (girl/boy)!" you sobbed, resting your head on his stomach. He looked down at you. He seemed to have what seemed like a look of guilt, maybe shame, and fear. He looked away from you. </p><p>"P-prove you want to stay." He growled, refusing to make eye contact with you. You blushed, looking around and trying to figure out a way. </p><p>You hesitated, before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. He blushed, closing his eyes tightly. You pulled down his boxers and stroked his currently soft dick, looking up at him for a hint of approval. He bit his lip, ears flopped down. Once he was hard enough, you put it in your mouth, bobbing slowly. You continued to sob through it. You were scared; he could kill you if he wanted, eat your heart, but you still were able to do this with him. It turned you on, even. You disgusted yourself. </p><p>He moaned softly, grabbing onto your head with his free hand and digging his claws into your scalp. You whimpered, going faster to appease him despite the discomfort. You gagged and cried, until he began thrusting into your throat himself. You shut your eyes tight and tried to ignore the pain. </p><p>It seemed like forever for you until he cried out with pleasure, coming inside your mouth and causing you to gag and choke. He pulled his dick out, trails of saliva linking your mouth and his dick. you swallowed, shuddering with disgust from the bitterness. he panted softly as you also tried to catch your breath. He knelt down in front of you, cupping your face in his hands. </p><p>"Don't try to escape again. It's becoming hard to deal with.." he muttered, but a certain softness was now present in his voice. </p><p>You hugged him, desiring any sort of closeness for a fleeting moment. "I'm sorry!" You purred softly. "Can...Can i sleep with you?"</p><p>He put a hand on your back. "Sure... that way i can make sure you don't try again." He helped you up, holding your hand as he led you back to his room. He patted the area beside him on his bed, and you curled up next to him like a puppy. He laid facing you. </p><p>"Please don't try to escape." He whispered. He looked away insecurely. You frowned, feeling guilty. "I'll be all alone."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I won't leave again." You wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling his chest. It had to be your fault, right? What had you been thinking? You needed him. He needed you. It would be cruel to leave him.</p><p>He stroked your hair, holding you closely. "If you make me beg you again, I'll punish you." He growled, before closing his eyes and dozing off. </p><p>You didn't sleep. </p>
<p></p><div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="image-options-container hide">
<p></p></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>